Demain
by RedScarfedSoldier
Summary: Rivamika Week - Day 3 - Apple Blossoms - Good Fortune/Hope - Acknowledging that even their worst qualities are blessings in disguise/Gambling, literally or metaphorically, under favorable odds/Believing in better futures ahead.


A/N: Ack, for some reason, it took me almost all day to come up with an idea for this prompt. My brain hurts, and now last minute I have so many ideas for better ways I could have used it, but hopefully you can still enjoy it!

* * *

''I _said_ I'm not going!''

''Levi, just give it a chance. It pains us all to see you like this. Please, do it for us.''

''Erwin, I swear to god, sometimes you just don't know when to give up.''

* * *

That had been the discussion that took place last night, for the third time that month.

The only difference between this time and the previous times was that this time, here he was, standing outside the small, brick building that was Sina Therapy Centre.

Hanji had tricked him, told him they were going to check out a new store that had opened down the road that she had heard specialized in _''tea and tea accessories''_, as she so excitedly announced to him that morning.

Before he knew it, he was shoved out of the passenger seat and onto the sidewalk, thank his quick reflexes for preventing him from falling flat on his face. Hearing the door lock behind him, he turned to face a grinning Hanji. ''Have fun, Levi! I'll be back to pick you up in 2 hours! Oh, and don't even think about going anywhere else, we already booked you an appointment for 3 o'clock.''

He did not have a gambling problem, he told himself repeatedly. He was not letting a few harmless games take over his life. _Harmless games._ Right, that's all they were, and he just happened to enjoy the extra cash he got from them. He was good at them, so why did it matter?

Looking down at his watch, he sighed. 2:58 PM. He walked up to the door, figuring he may as well show up. As annoying as it may be, they were only doing this because they card, and they were his best friends, after all.

He pulled open the door, a smell bell alerting the blonde haired boy at the front desk of his presence.

''Good afternoon! I'm Armin, you must be Levi.''

''Armin…What?'' He asked, he hated getting too friendly with people he had just met. It made him feel like he had some sort of obligation to get along with them.

The boy let out a soft laugh. ''Haha, we don't use last names here, Levi. It's completely anonymous!''

Hearing that, a part of him was relieved, for he didn't actually know his real last name.

Appointment at…Let's see…3:00 PM, with our addiction specialist, Mikasa? Right on time! Follow me.''

_Mikasa. _The name sounded strange to him, but not unpleasant. It was unlike anything he had heard before. Charming, almost. _What am I thinking, it could be a man's name, for all I know. _Although it sounded feminine enough, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

They made their way down the small, narrow hallway until they stopped in front of a simple wooden door. _Right side, one in from the end, he noted._

The boy, Armin, knocked lightly. ''Mikasa?'' He called out. ''Your client is here.''

There was a pause, and then the door opened to reveal that the name Mikasa did indeed belong to a woman. A beautiful woman, at that. She wasn't overly tall, but she was taller than him, though most people were. She had short, jet black hair, the ends sweeping perfectly across the surface of her crimson red scarf. Her figure was slim, but not fragile. And her _curves_, the way her black dress accentuated each one like it was made for her.

He blinked, snapping himself back to reality, and noticed she was staring at him with dark obsidian eyes.

''Levi, right? I'm Mikasa. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' She greeted, holding her hand out to him.

''Likewise.'' He reached out to shake her hand in response. Her skin was soft yet firm at the same time.__

''I'll leave you two, then.'' Armin called out as he began walking back towards the front desk.

She entered the small room and he followed. The first thing he noticed was that it was exceptionally clean, just how he liked it. Second, it had a small couch, a chair, and a round coffee table in between them, on which sat a pot of tea and a vase of apple blossoms.

She motioned for him to sit down on the couch, and he did.

She followed, sitting in her chair across from him.

''Make yourself comfortable.'' She instructed.

''So…Did my friends specify exactly what I liked when they set this whole thing up?''

He noticed the confusion evident on her features at his sudden question.

''The tea, the cleanliness, —'' He bit his tongue before he could say anything about the woman in front of him.

''I quite like cleanliness myself, and the tea is something we provide to everyone. Since it's your first time here, I didn't know what you liked, so I just picked my favorite, black tea, is that alright?''

''It's fine.'' It was more than fine. It was, dare he say, _perfect._ Black tea had always been his favourite too.

After a moment of silence, she spoke.

''So, what's the issue?''

''I don't have an issue!'' He snapped back at her, soon slightly regretting the harsh tone he had used.

She simply nodded. ''Allow me to rephrase that. Why are you here today?''

He paused for a moment, trying to remember exactly why he was even here. Oh, that's right. Them.

''My friends tell me I have a gambling problem, and I take it you're here to tell me the same thing?''

''No.'' Her immediate response catching him off guard. ''I'm here to help you acknowledge it yourself.''

''But I don't! I can stop whenever the fuck I want, dammit.''

''But have you stopped?''

''…No.''

''And do you think you should stop?''

''…Yes.''

She nodded again, and silence spread throughout the room.

''But it's not that easy, I can't just…I can't just _stop._''

''I know, Levi. But that's why I'm here, to help.''

He lifted his head to look at her, and suddenly, he felt safe around her, comfortable, even. Like she actually understood him. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad he thought.

An hour later, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He stood up to leave, thanking her.

''So, you'll be seeing me every Monday and Friday afternoon until this is resolved, okay?''

''Fine with me.'' He agreed, heading towards the door. ''Oh, and one more thing…I know you don't use last names here, but…Would you mind telling me yours?'' He asked, the slightest hint of a smirk forming on his lips.

''Ackerman. Mikasa Ackerman.'' She smiled, blushing slightly at his request. The slight upturn of her lips making his heart melt. It suited her, he thought.

''Yours?''

''Don't have one…But I like yours. Levi Ackerman has a nice ring to it, don't you think?''  
He closed the door before she had a chance to reply, walking down the hall and past the front desk, ignoring Armin's attempt at a conversation, and out onto the sidewalk where he could see Hanji waiting for him. He climbed into the car, and before he had even finished with his seatbelt, she was already asking him questions.

''So, how was it?'' She gleamed with excitement.

He turned to look out the window, hiding the slight smile he felt spread across his lips.

''Terrible.'' 


End file.
